1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor plank that can be installed on a floor base without being bonded to the floor base, and more particularly, to a flexible floor plank that is securable to similar adjacent floor planks on a floor base and is conformable to surface contours and surface irregularities of the floor base. The invention also relates to a packaging system for the floor plank.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,075 to Butterworth discloses a wood block flooring with a tongue and groove engagement system for securement of similar blocks in side-by-side relationship. Since the blocks are formed of wood they are generally rigid and inflexible, and do not easily conform to surface contours and surface irregularities of a floor base. The woodblocks are also secured to a floor base using mastic or nailing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,815 to Alexander shows an interlocked flooring system wherein individual blocks have offset base members formed of plywood. The plywood base members are laminated to the blocks and permit securement of similar blocks in side-by-side arrangement. The plywood base members are also generally rigid and inflexible. Thus the blocks do not easily conform to surface contours and surface irregularities of a floor base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,850 to Kuhle shows parquet flooring with projecting parts for side-by-side securement of similar parquet sections. The parquet flooring is generally rigid and inflexible and thus cannot easily conform to surface contours and surface irregularities of a floor base.
Corresponding reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.